


Mama's Perfect, Beautiful, Baby Boy

by actualpidgey



Series: Mommy dom Allura and her babies [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BDSM, Basically they're together and she's a business woman who is loaded so she spoils her boyfriend, F/M, I'm gonna tag as, Mommy Kink, Praise Kink, Voltron Smut, Voltron bdsm, allurance, voltron porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 07:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15456618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualpidgey/pseuds/actualpidgey
Summary: Allura, the beautiful, strong, and successful business woman can't help but love the goofy boy that is her lover, Lance. As goofy as he is, he makes for a wonderful baby boy, leaving Allura to be the Mama. When Lance behaves, he usually has his choice of what they do.Sometimes she pegs him, and when she does, it reduces Lance to a whimpering, pleading mess.





	Mama's Perfect, Beautiful, Baby Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo boy this is kinda short but I hope you enjoy!!

Allura, the beautiful, strong, and successful business woman can't help but love the goofy boy that is her lover, Lance. As goofy as he is, he makes for a wonderful baby boy, leaving Allura to be the Mama. When Lance behaves, he usually has his choice of what they do.

Sometimes he might fuck her, laying her back and telling her to relax, she had a long day and deserves this. Mama deserves everything.

Sometimes she might ride him, making him whine and beg for her to go faster, harder. He wants more of his Mama, more and more until they both cum, satisfied.

Sometimes she pegs him, and when she does, it reduces Lance to a whimpering, pleading mess.

After a day of being plugged up, Lance wasn't able to help the squirming and wiggling of his hips. Allura had teased him all day, asking about how it felt to be plugged, knowing that it was stretching him for her cock later.

Allura thrusts shallowly into him, Lance letting his head hit the pillow with a soft thump.

"More," he says quietly, liking the feeling of her finally being inside him, filling him up.

"Patience, darling," Allura says, kissing his cheek. She goes slow, wanting him to really feel this.

She snaps her hips against him suddenly, making him choke on a moan and whine.

"Look at you," Allura hums, her hands on his waist. "So perfect, Lance. So beautiful, baby boy." Her hips move into him just as slow as before, but harder, deeper. Lance loves it.

"My baby boy is taking my cock so well," Allura coos down at him, grinning when Lance cries out.

"Mama," he whimpers, reaching down to touch himself. Allura grabs his hand, pinning it above his head.

"Don't you dare," Allura almost growls. "You didn't ask permission."

"Ah! I'm, nng-- sorry, Mama!" Allura kisses his cheek, then his neck, down to his collar bones. She leaves marks there, making Lance squirm, and in turn, push the cock deeper into him.

Lance lets out a small, breathless moan and wraps his legs around Allura's waist.

"Lance," Allura murmurs, capturing his attention. "What are you, honey? What do you want?"

"I'm-- I'm Mama's baby-- Mama's baby boy," he says, his thoughts scattering as she thrusts slowly into him. "I want, aah, Mama to make me cum, please..."

Allura grins against Lance's skin. "Yes, you are Mama's baby boy. You want to cum, darling? Perhaps you should do the work, then."

Allura pulls out and moves so she's propped up on pilllows, the perfect position for Lance to ride her.

Lance whines and she raises an eyebrow.

"S-sorry, Mama," he says, and climbs onto her lap. He slides himself down onto her cock, his eyes fluttering, teeth sinking into his bottom lip to keep from moaning. "So good," he whimpers, rolling his hips.

He wants to touch himself so bad, rub just under the tip of the head where he knew he was so sensitive, cum all over her belly and chest.

He lifts his hips and lowers down again, rolling them gently. His eyes close and he repeats the motion, letting himself enjoy this.

The need to touch himself floods his senses more urgently than before and he opens his eyes, looking at Allura pleadingly.

"Please, Mama, I need to touch myself," he says, wiggling. He would just do it, but he doesn't want to get punished. He doesn't want this to end.

"Oh, baby, you can't cum just from my cock being inside you? Tsk, we'll have to work on that, won't we?" Allura chuckles softly. "Poor thing, you look so desperate. You've been relatively good, though, haven't you? Maybe I should reward you."

She wraps her hand around him, her thumb pressing gently against the spot that makes Lance shiver with pleasure. She rubs in circles there, watching as Lance's moving stutters and stops, picking up only a few seconds after.

"Thank you, Mama," he manages to say, his voice cracking as he bounces a bit after on Allura.

She runs a finger over his head, over the slit, wrapping her hand back around him again. She pumps him slowly, hearing the moans and pleads grow more frequent and higher pitched.

"Oh, god, Mama, I wanna cum so bad, please!"

Allura kisses Lance's neck and thumbs the sensitive spot again, loving how warm and pliant he was, how he trembled and shiver against her.

 _He IS being good,_ she thinks. _And he has been, except for the little mishap earlier. Maybe I should let him cum? Mm..._

"Come on, darling, cum for Mama," Allura says lowly, her voice driving Lance to pick up the pace again, wrapping his arms around her neck.

Lance lets out a string of her name and nickname, his cheeks flushed red, tears in his eyes and he gets closer and closer.

"So close," Lance gasps, shutting his eyes tightly.

Allura pulls away from his neck and looks at him.

"Look at me, baby boy," she says. "I want to see you when you cum."

His eyes open, wet and red rimmed, and Allura can't help but coo. He's so _cute_ like this, sweet and obedient. Precious. Mama's baby boy.

"Mama," he says, the word broken up by a loud whimper.

With a few pumps of his cock and a bounce or two on Allura's, he cums, painting his and Allura's bellies with it.

"Fuck, so good," he gasps, his eyes locked on Allura's.

Allura looks at him with absolute love and burning lust.

"My perfect, beautiful baby boy," she says, running her thumb across his red cheek. "So perfect. You did so good, Lance."

Lance's hips still after a moment and he pants, his head laying against her shoulder.

She kisses the top of his head, letting him come back down from his high.

He takes a few minutes, eventually coming to.

"Back with me?" She asks, rubbing his back.

He nods, blinking.

She smiles and pats his head.

"Good boy. I love you."

Lance smiles. "I love you too."

"Let's go get cleaned up, shall we?" Allura suggests, and Lance pouts. She laughs at his expression and kisses his nose. "We'll take a bath, don't worry."

He brightens a little and nods, kissing her cheek.

"Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comment if you liked it! Leave a suggestion if you have one for future fics!


End file.
